pokefanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Leppa Berry
Leppa Berry = |- | Description A '''Leppa Berry''' (Japanese: '''ヒメリのみ''' ''Himeri Fruit'') is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. It is the spiritual successor of the MysteryBerry from Generation II, having a nearly identical effect when used on or by a Pokémon. Locations |- |'''FireRed and LeafGreen''' |- |'''Wild hold item (Generation III)''' |- |'''Orre''' |- |'''Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum''' |- |'''HeartGold and SoulSilver''' |- |'''Wild hold item (Generation IV)''' |- |'''Pokéwalker''' |- |'''Black and White''' |- |'''Black 2 and White 2''' |- |'''Wild hold item (Generation V)''' |- |'''Dream World''' |- |'''X and Y''' |- |'''Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire''' |- |'''Sun and Moon''' |- |'''Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon''' |} Growth and harvest Generation III A Leppa Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 16 hours, with 4 hours per stage. A Leppa tree will yield 2-3 Berries. Generation IV A Leppa Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 16 hours, with 4 hours per stage. A Leppa tree will yield 2-5 Berries. Generation VI A Leppa Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 4 hours per stage. A Leppa tree will yield 4-15 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1.5 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1.5, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Leppa Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours. A Leppa tree will yield 4-12 Berries. Uses In-battle A Leppa Berry, if held by a Pokémon, can restore 10 PP of the first move that drops to 0, or can be used as an item to restore 10 PP to any move. When used in conjunction with Natural Gift, a Leppa Berry will take on the Fighting-type with a power of 60. Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 60 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Leppa Berry will produce at least a level 13 Spicy Poffin when cooking alone. In the anime A Leppa Berry in the anime In ''Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry'', Leppa Berries were among the many Berries sold at the Lilycove Berry Market. Multiple Leppa Berries were seen growing in Dr. White's garden in ''A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!''. An image of a Leppa Berry was displayed by Rotom in SM059. In the manga A Leppa Berry in Pokémon Adventures In the Pokémon Adventures manga In ''I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder'', a Leppa Berry appeared amongst the Berries that Sapphire had collected during her travels. In ''Chipping Away at Regirock'', Crystal's Phanpy picked up a Leppa Berry for Emeraldduring his Battle Pyramid challenge. In ''Lucky Lucario II'', a Leppa Berry was seen amongst the Berries that Diamond used while making food for himself, his Pokémon, and Riley while training at Iron Island. In PASM11, multiple Leppa Berries appeared in the pile of Berries gathered by a group of Pokémon at Lush Jungle while helping Moonin her search for a special Mirage Berry. Trivia * The Leppa Berry is one of only two Berries which has a unique growth period: In Generation III it was the only Berry that grew in 16 hours, while it is joined in that group by the Oran Berry and Persim Berryin Generation IV. The only other Berry with a unique growth period is the Lum Berry. * When used from the Bag, its effect is identical to that of a regular Ether. * The Leppa Berry and Lunar Dance are the only methods of PP restoration in link battles outside of the Wonder Launcher. Names =